nationalist_china_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Nationalist China
Nationalist China is a country in the Nationalist China AU that participated in the Chinese Civil War as one of the dominating factions that managed to singlehandedly defeat the former democratic Chinese government with the help of India. It is also the main enemy of the Anti-China Alliance (ACA). I. Chinese Civil War The Chinese Civil War started with the signing of the proposed Treaty of London which was devastating for China. It had a lot of unfair terms that had to be made for China to gain its neutrality status. As a result, the Chinese people weren’t happy by this and soon, protests erupted. The Chinese government failed to keep the protesters at bay, this caused the Chinese Civil War to erupt. This treaty laid out the foundations for Nationalist China. These nationalists were heavily against the ACA and wanted to take drastic measures for the good of their country. They vowed to never surrender China to the foreigners that ruined them in the first place and that it was a violation of the rights of a country. Thus, Nationalist China was established and played a huge role as the civil war progressed. Finally, they took over Beijing and the former democratic Chinese government surrendered to them. They began to rebuild the battered Chinese military. In the meantime, they passed a massive nationwide conscription law wherein millions of Chinese men would join the military as soldiers while women were to become laborers in production camps and entrench every single inch of their land. Many more brutal measures were enacted by the nationalists to ensure that they won the battle, no matter the cost. Unfortunately, the ACA joined in the war, as it transforms into the Chinese War of Independence. II. Chinese War of Independence The Chinese War of Independence amassed tens of millions of casualties, mainly from the Chinese due to their suicidal acts, similar to the Japanese kamikaze. The new tactic would be to focus on one front at a time. They started with Tibet, then managed to repel the Japanese attack on Beijing. The nationalists also broke through the Russian defenses in West China. They proceeded to use their newly occupied land as a staging ground for the next phase, which would be an offensive into Siberia in Spring/Summer. It was a huge success. Eventually, the USSR and Japan launched nukes into the Chinese capital, though it did not help their situation that severely. Finally, Japan surrenders. This was followed by China launching a naval invasion into the Philippines which also surrendered after the fall of Manila. The ACA and Nationalist China signed a temporary peace that gave China a lot of land. The creation of several nationalist puppet states gave China an extra layer of protection. However, many rebels in those areas were still highly active which started the several more civil wars that were soon to come in the ongoing cold war between the nationalists, and the ACA. India also supported Nationalist China in its operations and gave different kinds of aid to it due to the ACA discriminating its country. This was also a violation of the right of a country. Thus, the two nations formed a military alliance. III. Nationalist - ACA Cold War The cold war was an indirect battle by the nationalists against the ACA. As a result, many civil wars took place which caused many countries to become either nationalist, pro-ACA, or split into those two sides. The first among these is the Vietnamese Civil War between the newly proclaimed Nationalist Vietnam supported by nationalist countries and the ACA. By this time, the nationalists established the UN (United Nationalists), also known as the UNC (Union of Nationalist Countries). The result of the civil war ended in a stalemate with northern Vietnam being held by the UNC and southern Vietnam being held by the ACA. The war escalated quickly when Nationalist Japan and its former colonies rebelled against nationalist rule. Three more civil wars happened with relative stalemate at first. China and India were desperate to keep Nationalist Iran due to it having many vital oil resources, being close to trade routes, and acts as a bridgehead to the prosperous Middle East. They managed to break the stalemate with a coordinated attack and pushed back the Russians towards the Caspian Sea. Tehran was captured and Iran surrenders. One down, two to go. South Korea was the next target though fierce resistance and rapid enemy movements turned the situation into absolute chaos with massive border gore. Offensive after offensive, the nationalists managed to capture Seoul several times, only to be taken back again, though they managed to soon capture it for good. The South Koreans retreated and surrendered shortly after. The Japanese however, were a different problem. The USSR put up a stubborn resistance in northern Hokkaidō. The Sea of Japan to the west, and the Pacific Ocean to the east, were also full of the ACA navy. The Chinese struggled for dominance over these waters, suffering high casualties as a result. Finally, after many more deaths and offensives, they managed to capture Tokyo for the final time and pushed them back to the island of Kyushu, where they remained in defensive positions. The Chinese military was exhausted at this point, thus peace was negotiated between the nationalists and the ACA. In the treaty, Japan was allowed to continue its existence in southernmost Honshu and the entire island of Kyushu. A temporary peace was established yet again. IV. Intermission The events of the previous cold wars rose tensions even further between the two sides. To enhance Chinese influence in the Sea of Japan and surrounding areas, it invaded North Korea with the support of Nationalist South Korea. The ACA requested to North Korea that it temporarily occupy it for them to have better control of the war situation. North Korea reluctantly agreed to this due to it having no other option. It’s population received financial aid by the ACA for the first time. Unfortunately for them, the nationalists used their massive population to gain an advantage in battle. War production increased yet again and soon, the ACA were on the retreat. The North Korean capital, Pyongyang was subject to intense bombing raids, making current North Korean crises more severe. Finally, it fell and the nationalists celebrated. The ACA vowed that it would never let another innocent country fall ever again. At this point, both sides were in deadlock. Tensions were so high that if another civil war erupts, then war would break out between them. The nationalists decided that they would have to go on the offensive if they wanted to gain an initial advantage against them, and so it was. The plan would be to quickly invade Vietnam and Japan and to get rid of any remaining Filipino rebels. As for the Russian front, the plan would be to quickly advance into the rest of Siberia throughout the Spring and Summer and to reach the Ural mountains by Winter. This would provide as a natural defense barrier for the entire Russian front throughout the harsh Russian winter. Any attempt by the USSR to cross it would end in massive casualties for them. Next, they were to attack the Caucasus from two fronts. Iran and the main Russian front. Due to them attacking from the east, the new Stalingrad would be Rostov on Don. However, because they are also advancing in the south, cutting off the Caucasus wasn’t necessary. Throughout the rest of the year, they were to advance into the major Russian cities, now battered by Chinese aerial superiority over the regions. In the event that they wouldn’t be able to have Russia surrender by the next winter, it would be too weak to mount a serious counteroffensive that could turn back the tide of the war. They would take back the lost land by spring and Russia would be defeated. In the American front, they would blitzkrieg through the lightly defended northern Canadian lands into Greenland and Iceland. This would give them a foothold in continental Europe. They would then advance into the remaining ACA countries. The war would start in Spring of this year. V. World War Two (WWII) The war would be the second world war due to China and the ACA having a previous worldwide military conflict known as the First Philippine-Chinese War or the First Sino-Philippine War. The result of the previous world war ended in stalemate for both sides. The question is, would the same happen to this one? Nationalist China began a surprise invasion of the rest of Vietnam, with the first initial days showing little resistance by the severely weakened Vietnamese soldiers. By the end of the first week, the UK attempted to relieve Vietnam via reinforcements, though, the South China Sea was heavily defended by Nationalist Vietnam and Philippines. The UK was successful in deploying troops in the Vietnamese front, though with heavy casualties. In Nationalist Philippines, Chinese soldiers ended any Philippine rebellions in the area and massacred thousands of Filipino civilians. In the Japanese front, the plan went relatively smoothly with the exhausted Japanese soldiers falling under nationalist rule. The USSR and North American fronts also went really well, with most of the northern half of Canada overrun by the UNC blitzkrieg. They declared war on Iceland soon afterwards, which surrendered to the UNC in less than a single week. The UNC now had a foothold in Europe, aggravating the UK. The USSR front was also a major victory for the Chinese though, logistical and supply problems starved the nationalist troops on most of the fronts. Thus, the ABA launched a counterattack. The first counteroffensive was launched in Canada when the Chinese were pushed out of Ottawa. British forces also made naval landings in Quebec and convinced the local population to rise up against the UNC. This marks the start of the Canadian Civil War. In Siberia, the Russians also commenced a counterattack of their own in an attempt to recapture the Trans-Siberian Railway. Unfortunately, the Chinese managed to repel them. In the Vietnamese front, the UNC launched a series of coastal attacks taking Vietnam's vital naval ports. The Chinese were now on the gates of Vietnam's capital, Ho Chi Minh City. The Vietnamese and British troops fought desperately in the polluted industrial environment to no avail. The capital was captured, causing Vietnam to capitulate and integrate itself into Nationalist Vietnam. However, the British still kept on fighting to the bitter end into the Mekong River Delta. The Japanese formally surrendered at around this time which freed up a decent amount of Chinese troops which supported in the USSR front. They managed to push the Soviets all the way to the Ural mountain range by autumn, though, the ensuing battle to capture the mountain range itself proved to be a major difficulty for the UNC as a whole. Luckily, they took the Urals right before the temperatures dropped below unfavorable climates. The Russians were unable to recapture them throughout the long and brutal winter. The situation in Canada began escalating as the entire region of Quebec was recaptured by the ongoing civil war. The joint American and Canadian force also expelled the Chinese from their border, however, they were still unable to split the nationalists into two. As the winter came along, they launched an offensive, reclaiming most of eastern Canada, though fierce resistance allowed the Chinese to hold the supply route from it to Iceland. American islands in the Pacific also began to fall one by one. Unfortunately, the ABA could not advance any further on all fronts due to the cold winter. Finally, when spring came along, the Chinese were the first to attack in the USSR front. Soviet attempts to naval invade Iran went poorly due to Iran's mountainous terrain. The UNC attacked the Caucasus from the east and the south. Volgograd, previously known as Stalingrad, fell quickly to the UNC. The Caucasian mountains were horizantal and thus, the Chinese and Iranians could invade the Caucasus via the Caspian Sea and this would lessen the negative effects of the rocky, steep landscape and allow for a much smoother invasion of the Caucasus. The entire region was captured by summer due to the Russian army being composed of mainly fresh conscripts. They were also unable to destroy all of the oil fields before the Chinese captured them. In Canada, the front lines did not change much as neither side was able to make a successful breakthrough in the other's defensive line, much to the ABA's dismay. As a distraction, the Chinese launched several naval invasions across the coast of California. The USA had difficulty in repelling these attacks due to its defeat by the coalition some time before. It never had a sufficient amount of time to replenish its army and thus, many conscripts were being recruited in the process, similar to the USSR. Eventually, the Chinese turned the once decoy attack into a full on offensive. By this time, Mexico is forced to join the war against the UNC. Suddenly, a major development occurs in the Canadian Civil War. The Quebec population demands independence from Canada, using the war situation to their advantage. The UK and Canada challenge them by saying that being under the nationalists is a much worse experience than remaining as a part of Canada with no form of repression to their people. Quebec was now divided into those who want to join the nationalists to become independent from Canada or those who want to wait for another opportunity in the future. Thus, there was a civil war inside of a civil war. The resulting argument broke the stalemate in the Canadian front and soon, the Quebec forces started to crumble against the overwhelming Chinese army. The USA and Quebec were now preoccupied with their own troubles, so, the UK decided to increase support and financial aid towards Canada and the pro-Canada side of Quebec. Consequently, the UK liberated Iceland and Greenland from the UNC. In the USSR front, Soviet forces began to collapse with their capital city, Moscow, within reach of constant artillery bombardment by the Chinese. The people that were oppressed by the Russians were now yearning for independence. Thus, the Second Russian Civil War began which caused total chaos to erupt. Finally, after months of fighting, Moscow was captured by the UNC, thus, the USSR capitulates and dissolves into many different republics, now allied with the nationalists. They continued their advance into Poland and Germany with ease. The ABA was now starting to get worried, though, they wouldn't give up. The war was not over yet. The UNC reached central USA with many rural areas, and lightly defended areas. They outflanked their way to the Canadian front where Quebec and the UK made their final stand at Newfoundland. The Chinese attacked southwards into Canada's urban cities. The ABA was now falling on all fronts. As no one was strong enough to help Canada defend against the numerous UNC force, Ottawa fell, thus, Canada surrendered to the UNC. Quebec was also recaptured with the UK being forced to withdraw its forces. In the European front, China was suffering to land its troops in Sweden due to the UK's stronger navy. Regardless, the Chinese carried on with the naval invasion anyway with high casualties. Unsurprisingly, Sweden's capital, Stockholm was taken by nationalist forces as their manpower was way more than the ABA had at the beginning of the war. Australia was also taken by the UNC after the end of the Philippine Civil War due to most of its defenses and urban cities being focused along its eastern coast. In the American front, the USA had been pushed back to the east coast with the Chinese being unable to make the decisive win at Washington D.C. The Chinese then recaptured Greenland and Iceland and attempted to gain naval superiority in UK occupied Ireland. However, the ABA is saved by the upcoming harsh winter season with no significant gains by either side. The UNC combined their forces to take the last remaining ABA strong points to end the war for good. They managed to make landings along the western coast of Ireland and surrounded the USA's capital, due for capture in a few months. The UK was now weakened from fighting worldwide and spreading its forces thin by doing so. The UNC made the final push by taking Scotland first, much to the UK's surprise due to it's rough terrain. They captured Glasgow and continued into England with no signs of stopping. The USA and France capitulated soon after with the UNC steamrolling through Washington D.C. and Paris. They crossed the English Channel and landed in southern England. Finally, after two and a half years, the UK surrendered to the UNC with the capture of London by nationalist forces. The estimated number of casualties in the war is currently unknown. VI. Aftermath World War Two concluded in a pyrrhic victory for the UNC with all of the former members of the ABA being turned into nationalist puppet states as the spread of nationalism spread throughout the entire world. Any remaining resistance was crushed almost immediately. An instance of this is when Mexico and Argentina attempted to rise up to make a "last stand" against the UNC. They surrendered in only a couple of months. The Nationalist AU has officially ended here. It is unknown as to what happens next in the future. There may one day be a successful worldwide revolution or a Chinese civil war that ends all nationalism in the world. The surviving countries will then work together to rebuild themselves. There could also be a negative future wherein the entire world ends due to nuclear war for unknown reasons. The game has so many possibilities that we can only do so much but to visualize and theorize as to the outcomes and experiences of every one of them. The original timeline can be found in the "Our Random Bus Country Roleplaying Game Wiki".